I Just Can't Get Enough
by yhcorb
Summary: "Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi". OS Karley.


I Just Can't Get Enough.

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède que ma superbe imagination. Et le fleuriste.**

**Note : Merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja :D**

* * *

La première fois qu'elles rompirent, ce fut d'un commun accord après un mois et demi de relation. Ne vous y méprenez pas, elles étaient heureuses ensemble, mais la routine de couple les avait faites prisonnières de son piège et les disputes futiles se multiplièrent. Jusqu'au summum.

- _On était censé passer le week-end ensemble !_ s'écria Kitty.  
- _C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un match de basket._  
- _Un coup c'est un match de basket, un coup tu vas chez Jake, un coup tu aides ta mère, c'est quoi le problème à la fin ?_  
- _T'essayes de me dire quoi là ?_  
- _Laisse tomber._  
- _Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, je laisse tomber._

Et Marley partit en claquant la porte de chez Kitty. Cette rupture dura une semaine le temps qu'elles mettent leur fierté de côté. Kitty fit le premier pas en s'excusant de s'être emportée trop vite et Marley reconnut qu'elle devait faire plus d'efforts. Et elles se réconcilièrent alors une première fois. Car peu importe ce qu'elles pouvaient se dire, elles étaient de plus en plus amoureuses.

* * *

La seconde fois qu'elles rompirent, ce fut un mois après leur première séparation. Et cette fois-ci ce fut la jalousie de Marley qui en fut la cause. La brune supportait mal de voir les ¾ du lycée tourner autour de sa petite-amie et encore moins que celle-ci passe des soirées entourées de sa clique de cheerleaders, plus belles les unes que les autres.  
- _Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais d'elles, c'est toi que j'aime !_  
- _Je sais, mais ça me rend folle ! Tu vas pas me dire que si je traînais avec des filles qui portent une jupe à ras du baba et qui étaient par-dessus tout l'idéal féminin pour 99% du commun du mortel, tu ne me ferais pas des crises comme ça !_  
- _Non, parce que j'ai confiance en toi, moi._  
- _T'insinues quoi là, que j'ai pas confiance en toi ?_  
- _Non je ne l'insinue pas. Je l'affirme._

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut Kitty qui partit en claquant la porte. Cette rupture-là dura deux semaines. Le temps que Marley comprenne que ce n'était pas un manque de confiance en Kitty qu'elle avait mais en elle-même. Le temps qu'elle ose finalement lui avouer qu'elle se sentait mal dans sa peau depuis toujours et qu'elle avait peur de la voir la quitter pour une fille plus belle. Kitty comprit et lui promit qu'elle ne le ferait jamais et elles se réconcilièrent une deuxième fois. Car après tout, malgré les disputes, elles étaient folles l'une de l'autre.

* * *

La troisième et dernière rupture avait été la plus grosse. Et cela était dû à Kitty. Car voyez-vous, jusqu'à cette date, elles vivaient leur relation cachée, Kitty ayant peur de faire son coming-out. Au début, cela convenait aux deux et le côté secret de la relation mettait un peu de piment. Mais après 4 mois de relation, Marley se mit à douter. Certes, elle dépassait petit à petit son insécurité, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kitty refusait toujours de s'afficher. Mais le problème c'est que Kitty ne le savait pas non plus. Alors, Marley prit une nouvelle fois la porte.

Elles évitèrent alors tout contact, ne s'asseyant plus ensemble au Glee Club, ne partageant plus leur déjeuner, s'ignorant royalement durant les cours où elles étaient pour la plupart du temps ensemble. En apparence, on aurait pu croire qu'elles nourrissaient une colère envers l'autre. Mais au fond, elles portaient toujours un amour brûlant pour l'autre.

Et au bout d'un mois, en voyant Ryder tourner de plus en plus dangereusement autour de la brune, Kitty eut pour la première fois peur de la perdre définitivement. Et elle réalisa alors que la peur du regard des autres qui l'empêchait de faire son coming-out était dérisoire face à la peur de perdre la fille qu'elle aimait. Alors comme Marley auparavant, elle décida d'avouer son insécurité. Et _lorsqu'elle vit le regard d'amour que lui lança la brune, elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix._

**Just like a rainbow**  
_Juste comme l'arc-en-ciel_  
**You know you set me free**  
_Tu sais que tu me libères_  
**And I just can't get enough**  
_Et je n'en ai jamais assez_  
**And I just can't get enough**  
_Et je n'en ai jamais assez_

**You're like an angel**  
_Tu es comme un ange_  
**And you give me your love**  
_Et tu me donnes ton amour_  
**And I just can't seem to get enough of**  
_Et j'ai l'impression que je n'en ai jamais assez_

Et quand leurs lèvres scellèrent une nouvelle réconciliation sous les applaudissements de la chorale, elles comprirent que malgré toutes les disputes et ruptures qu'elles auraient, toutes les blessures qu'elles s'infligeraient, elles ne se lasseraient jamais de l'autre.

* * *

**Note de fin :  
Et voilà fin de cet OS,  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et pour lancer quelques tomates si vous voulez.  
****A bientôt pour d'autres aventures karleyskiennes !**


End file.
